Bionicle Wars "Hell Gate"
thumbthumb|left BIONICLE WARS "H E L L G A T E " Prolog: W'er durch Gewalt etwas ansich reist, ist dies mit Leid und Schmerzen derer die ihrer Freiheit und geliebten Wesen beraubt wurden. Macht die so schnell aus dem Boden gestampft wurde, kann nur durch Brutalität und Härte aufrecht erhalten werden. Dies ist ein Segen für jene die Stark und Gierig sind, welche die sich am Leid anderer ergötzen. Die prächtige Feste feiern und die Schwachen quälen. Es ist eine Welt in der die Gier, die Macht und Koruption herscht, eine Welt des Wahnsinns. '''A'ber solch ein Wahnsinn hat folgen, diese Folgen gedeinen langsam, aber nehmen wenn sie soweit sind eine schreckliche Gestalt an. Wer Brutalität und Härte säht, wird Brutalität und Härte ernten. Doch kann diese den Wahnsinn des eigenen Schaffens noch einmal Übertreffen. Wenn Wahnsin auf Gegenwahnsinn trifft, gibt es keine Regeln mehr. Codexe verlieren ihre Bedeutung und Ehre wird mit Füßen getreten. Reine Hinterhältigkeit und schonungslose Strategien, auf Eviziens ausgelegt bestimmen die Tage und Nächte des Krieges. '''Aus einer Invasion wurde ein Befreihungskrieg, aus dem Befreihungskrieg der Wahnsinn! BIONICLE WARS "H E L L G A T E " Operation Night Shade Operation Hell Gate! Operation Deep Fall! Battle in the Snow! Northern Continent in Debris and Ashes Welcome in the Darkness Destroy the Monsters! The Maroran turns home. Epilog: D'as Universum verändert sich. Durch das Aktivieren der Steine des Lebens wirde das Universum das in Gestalt eines Roboters war zu einem Planeten. Die Kontinente Wandern an die Oberfläche und werden nun alle auf einer Eben sein. Es werden neue Kontinente Endstehen und neues Leben erblühen. Die Ära der Masken wird sich dem Ende neigen und ein Zeitalter der Technik seinen Platz einnehmen. Doch es wird noch lange dauern bis diese Entwicklung vollendet ist. '''D'och was wird aus den Kräften die aus dem Material verschwindet? Was für Geheimnisse werden ans Tageslicht kommen und welche verborgenen geweckt? Diese Fragen werden nicht beantwortet werden können. Aber mit vorrausicht und wissenschaftlicher Arbeit kann eine potenzielle Gefahr frühzeitig erkannt und bekämpft werden, bevor ihre wahre Macht ausbricht. Diese Ära ist auf dem Weg zum guten, doch sollte das Augen auch immer auf dem potenziellen Bösen ruhen und es weiter hin zu bekämpfen. 'E'reignisse wie auf dem Nördlichen Kontinet haben gezeigt was für Kräfte vor aller Augen verborgen an den Tag treten und eine Saat der Vernichtung über eine Stadt oder gar einem Kontinent legen können. Das ist; '''Bionicle Hellgate Kategorie: Epos thumbthumb|left Hauptrollen: Schauspieler / Rolle Bioniclemaster724 / Toa Shadow Bima IgnikaNuva5294 / Hellgate Toa Kaimana Toa Skorpi / Shadow Cleaner Skorpi Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Bima.JPG|Toa Shadow Bima Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Kaimana.JPG|Hellgate Toa Kaimana Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Sorax.JPG|Hellgate Paladin Sorax Bild:Scorpi_mit_Inferno_Blaster.JPG|Shadow Cleaner Skorpi Bild:Lillidh_Cosmos_Claws.JPG|Shadow Cleaner Lillidh Dark Bild:Memphit_Xavin.JPG|Shadow Cleaner MX Nebenrollen: Schauspieler / Rolle Toa Inika Jadek / Jadekaiser IgnikaNuva5294 / Toa Nikila Toa Skorpi / Toa Nidihiki Renui Bild:Igni_mit_Masterblades.JPG |Toa Inika Jadek Bild:Azusa_mit_MKP.JPG|Toa Azusa Kakama Bild:Renui_Toa_Nidihiki.JPG|Toa Nidihiki Renui Bild:Nikila_20092.JPG|Toa Nikila Buch und Regie: Jadekaiser Specialeffects und Monster: thumb|left|Das Bossmonster Toa Mutanten und andere Monster ohne Creationen: Jadekaiser Bossmonster creiert von: Bioniclemaster724